Many consumer and business local area networks (LANs) utilize a single wide area network (WAN) link provided by a single WAN service provider, such as a digital subscriber line (DSL) provider, a cable service provider, a satellite service provider, a wireless/cellular service provider, an Internet service provider (ISP), T-1 service provider, etc., to gain access to a back-end, service-oriented network, such as the Internet. However, a single WAN link may have insufficient bandwidth or, in other words, insufficient data throughput to support the data traffic requirements for LAN client devices, such as when multiple LAN client devices (e.g., computers, set-top boxes, gaming consoles, etc.) attempt to access data-intensive services (e.g., such as on-demand streaming video, multi-user gaming, web surfing, etc.) simultaneously via the single WAN link. Prior techniques to increase available WAN bandwidth for client devices on a LAN include techniques that combine multiple WAN links that are to provide WAN access for the LAN client devices. However, such prior techniques for combining multiple WAN links have been limited to, for example, fixed bonding or aggregation of WAN links that are implemented using the same WAN access technology and/or provided by the same WAN service provider.